Fantasy Angel
by Aerys Krystie
Summary: This is a crossover of FF8 and D.N.Angel! Just a small story of when Dark and Krad go to Garden! Should really be NC-17. It does contain yaoi, and malemale sex!


Fantasy Angel

By: Aerys Krystie (that's my pen-name usually)

Alright, this is something that I decided to do because of a role-play that I'm on. But this story has nothing to do with the role-play one, this is just something I threw together last night. When Dark and Krad are at Garden!

Ok, NC-17 for language and most totally sex scenes!

Pairings: Take a guess!

Seifer/ Krad

Squall/ Dark

Feedback: Pretty please!

Gold eyes scanned over the computer assignment. They didn't leave the text when three other people joined the table he was sitting at. 'So, you must be one of the new kids.'

'And you must be Seifer Almasy.' Krad glanced at Seifer from the corner of his eye, giving him the "once over".

Seifer smirked. 'Leonhart tell ya about me? I feel real special. Never thought I would see the day that Squally-boy would talk about me to someone.' Seifer looked at Fujin and Rajin. 'Don't ya think?'

'No, it wasn't Squall. I figured you were the only six foot four uptight, difficult, arrogant asshole roaming these hallways.' Krad turned the page, and continued reading. He poked at his spinach salad, glancing quickly at Seifer, who was getting up.

Seifer looked over to where the other new kid was sitting. Surrounded by other people. Mainly because of his unusual eyes and hair. Seifer looked back at Krad. _Hmm, what does it take to make this guy tick? He's worse than Squally-boy at times. Actually, all the time. Squall at least raises his voice. This guy keeps it a creepy calm. I wouldn't mind hearing him shout._ Seifer walked around the table, so he stood behind Krad.

He lent in close to Krad's ear. 'My dorm, midnight,' he whispered.

'No, I don't think so. I need my rest. Try Dark, because I'm not an idiot. I don't fall for any guy with a cute ass and good looks, so don't get your hopes up just yet.' Krad stood and picked up his book. He walked out of the cafeteria.

Seifer growled. No-one dismissed him like that. He couldn't help but let his eyes wander over the back of Krad. He felt his tongue run along his bottom lip, when he saw Krad bend over to pick up a piece of paper he dropped. _Mmm, he has one tight behind. Perfect for the touch. Let alone his lips. I wonder if they're as soft as they seem. What? Fuck, what's wrong with you, Almasy? You only wanna fuck him, not "make love" to him._ Seifer laughed at his thoughts, and sat down next to Fujin, who was arguing with Rajin about something.

Seifer glanced over at Dark, who smiled and shook his head. Seifer frowned, and sighed. He stood and walked over to the purple haired man. He sat beside Dark, as there was suddenly a free seat. He glared at everyone at the table, and they quickly said their good-byes and left.

'Alright, what are you shaking your head at me for?' Seifer raised an eyebrow, and lent in close to Dark.

Dark smiled again. 'You cant bully him. He's twice as arrogant as you are, Seifer. He's good, and he knows it. Although, I think something happened to him over the summer. He was like you, outspoken and bitchy. Now he's cold and hides in a shell, just like Squall. I suggest you try an alternate means of getting to know Krad. Because right now, your efforts are all in vain.' Dark stood and walked out of the cafeteria.

That was the second time it had happened to Seifer, within the last five minutes. _I'm bitchy? And I've just been dismissed again!_ Seifer growled, and slumped in the chair. He ran a hand through his short blond strands. _But, I don't wanna know Krad. I cant help it if he's good-looking, with an ass like a cheerleader._ Seifer sighed, and slumped a little further.

'You slump any further, and you're not going to be able to get yourself up,' Selphie said, as she stood beside Seifer's chair, and smiled.

Seifer sighed again, and slumped further. _Right now, that seems perfect. _'What do you want, hyper?' Seifer let his head roll back onto the back of the chair, and he looked up at Selphie.

She smiled again. 'I was just wondering if you'd seen Squall. Since I know how _wrapped_ up _in_ him you are. So, I figured if anyone would know where Squall is, it would be you.' She grinned.

Seifer rolled his eyes. 'Did you try his office? Alright, the men's bathroom? Ok, the training center? Hmm, the library? Well, there you go. Check there, and if you can find me again, ask me again if he isn't there.' Seifer got out of the chair, with great difficulty and laughing from Selphie. He walked out of the cafeteria and back to his dorm.

Squall closed the book, and placed it back on the shelf. He sighed and walked down the aisle. How was he meant to find the book he needed, if he couldn't get the new kid out of his head. He smirked to himself, as he could envision the purple haired man on his knees. _Oh-oh._ Squall looked down at the problem in his pants.

He walked to the end of the aisle and looked around, making sure no-one else was in the library during the lunch hour. He walked over to the front desk, and got a handful of tissues. He walked into one of the back aisles, and pulled his straining member out. He glanced around, before he began teasing the member with light strokes.

'Mmm, Dark.' Once again he could see Dark on his knees before him. His eyes closed, Squall let his head fall back, and a soft moan came out as he pumped his erection slowly.

The hand that held the tissues, went up Squall's shirt to slowly rub his left nipple. He panted, as his eyebrows drew in together in gratification. He moaned Dark's name softly. His hand sped up a little more, making his head fall back against the shelf. When his hand went up, he let his thumb slide over the head of his cock, smearing the pre-cum. He opened his eyes wide, and did it another two times, before he was coming, he bit his lip to stop from screaming out Dark's name. He used the tissues to catch the cum, and could taste the blood in his mouth.

_ I fucking hate that kid._ Squall did his pants up and slid to the floor. He rested his elbow on his knee, and his face in his hand. _Why does that impudent, little punk keep clouding my thoughts?_ Squall groaned. _I never use to think about anyone sexually. Shit, I'm turning into a Seifer._

Squall sighed and stood. He picked up a book, which he couldn't be bothered reading the name of, and left the library. He groaned when he saw Dark walking towards the building. _Please just walk past._

'Hey, Squall,' Dark said as he continued walking. He did notice how Squall visibly relaxed, and felt a little put-off by it, but didn't give it a second thought. 'Hey, Squall?' Dark turned and saw Squall stop, but didn't look at him. _Obviously pissed off at me. Shit, what did I do? I've been here for less than a month._ 'Seifer's preferences, what are they?'

Squall frowned and looked at Dark. _So he has a thing for Seifer._ 'He usually likes them hot-tempered, arrogant, or smart-mouthed.' Squall continued walking, not hearing Dark's "thank you".

Squall sighed when he came to his dorm room. He rested his forehead against the door, before unlocking it and walking in. He dumped the book on the table and walked into his room. He threw himself down on his bed, and stared at the ceiling. _Oh, fuck no._ He groaned when he heard soft knocking at his door. He yawned and got up. _Please let it be someone I can dismiss easily._ He opened the door. _Crap._

Selphie smiled at Squall. 'I finally found you. Listen, the SeeD op…'

'I know. The two new kids, as well as few others. Selph, you know I know this. Why are you really here?' Squall lent on the doorframe, and watched as Seifer walked past. He returned Seifer's glance with a glare. 'Is that so?' He hadn't heard a word Selphie had said.

'Are you even listening?'

'Of course not.'

'Squall! You're being mean!'

'Is that so?'

Selphie growled in frustration. 'I'll talk to you when you're more sociable.'

Squall watched Selphie storm off. He shrugged and closed his door. _I love being able to do that._ He threw himself back down onto his bed, and stared at the ceiling again. _So what if he's got a thing for Seifer? Its not as if I'm attracted to him. Fuck, who am I kidding? Of course I'm attracted to him. I wouldn't be thinking about him like this, if I wasn't. Wonder what he sees in Seifer, though. Seifer is nothing but an arrogant asshole, that only thinks of himself. Or does he?_

Squall sighed and closed his eyes. All this uncalled for thinking was making his head hurt, and big time. He snuggled into the bed more and yawned. _Maybe two hours will do. Sleep was meant to be the work of the devil…whoever said that should be shot._ Squall turned onto his side and let sleep take over his body.

Dark walked out of the library, reading the back of a novel. He walked into someone. 'Sorry,' he muttered and kept walking. He looked up when he heard the bell go, to end the lunch break. He walked into the men's bathroom door.

_ What the…?_ Dark tried pushing it open, and growled when he discovered it was locked. _Great. What is their excuse this time? Don't they know that people actually use the bathroom for something else other than smoking, shooting up, and dragging some female into._ He groaned when he heard something being slammed against the door from the inside.

Dark rolled his eyes, and growled. _Fucking hell, get a room._ Dark sighed and walked to his dorm, still cursing the people that had locked him out of the bathroom. _Well, at least they didn't shove me in my locker._

'Hey, Dark!'

Dark stopped and turned. 'Oh, hi, Zell.' Dark smiled. 'What can I do for you?'

Zell rested his hands on his knees, as he panted. 'We happen to be neighbors, well, in a manner of speaking.' Zell smiled sheepishly.

Dark raised an eyebrow. 'So, you're the one I have to blame for the sleepless nights because of the banging and moaning?'

Zell blushed. 'Yeah, and I also wanted to apologize for that. Girlfriends, just doesn't know when to stop. Know the feeling? Oh, I suppose you wouldn't, but you get what I'm ranting on about, right?'

Dark laughed. 'Yeah, pretty much. It doesn't take long for a story to go around this place, does it?'

Zell smiled and shook his head. 'Nope. It was rumored that you were, the first day. Sources have told people that you are, and from there, its spread like the plague.' He shrugged, and began jogging off. 'See ya around!' he called over his shoulder and waved.

'Ah…' Dark pointed to the wall that Zell was about to jog into, but not soon enough. Dark put an innocent look on, turned around, and walked off whistling.

Dark got to his dorm and unlocked the door. He stretched, and removed his shirt. God, how he hated the uniform for the school. Then again, he always hated uniforms. He undid the button on his pants, when there was a knock at the door. Groaning, Dark walked over to the door and opened it.

'Squall?' Dark frowned when he saw the stern look on Squall's face. 'Alright, what have I done now?' Squall invited himself into Dark's dorm. 'Hey, that's invading my personal space!'

Squall turned around and closed the door. He pressed Dark against it, and kissed him roughly. _Fuck, he tastes better than I thought. I wonder if _that_ tastes better than I thought._ Squall pulled back, and stared undoing the flier of Dark's pants…waiting for the slightly shorter boy to resist.

Dark's fingers got themselves lost in Squall's chocolate mess atop his head. 'You gonna suck my cock for me?' He moaned when Squall nuzzled his erection like a cat. "Mmm, that's it Squally-baby. Make me cum.'

Krad stared as Seifer's lips gently pressed against his own. _What the…? I never knew he could be so gentle._ Krad felt himself responding when Seifer deepened the kiss. He closed his eyes and moaned when he felt Seifer's slick tongue massaged his own.

Seifer stepped back, panting slightly. 'Sorry, that wasn't meant to happen.' Seifer ran a hand through his hair, and groaned when he got a handful of gel.

'Sure, Seifer. You just pulled me into your dorm, for a nice, quiet, friendly chat. I know your type really well. They're type that think they're above the rest of us. The type that think they can have anyone they set their eyes onto. I'll have you know, I'm one of the type that give that type a bad name, and a bad image. So take my advice, go fuck yourself.' Krad turned and opened the door, only to have it slammed shut again.

'How do you manage to keep your voice so dead? At least Squall raises his when I get under his skin. Now answer me this, why should I fuck myself, when I could fuck you?' Seifer took Krad's book, and dropped it to the floor. He removed his own gray trench coat, and pressed Krad against the door. He placed a hand on either side of Krad's head, and smirked.

Krad's eyes drifted up Seifer's arms. Muscle rippled beneath the tanned skin, that connected to the broad chest and shoulders, that Krad was just dieing to taste. He glanced at Seifer, and saw that the taller blonde's eyes were as lust-filled as his own. Krad swallowed, and licked his lips before removing Seifer's vest. It was killing him not being able to see the rest of Seifer's body.

Seifer's smirk remained. He thought about what he was going to say. _I cant say that, otherwise he'll stop. Fine, that will do._ 'You're beautiful, baby.' Seifer's hand moved to Krad's cheek, where his thumb caressed the pale skin.

Krad glanced at Seifer, and slid the dark blue vest off Seifer's shoulders. His mouth parted slightly as he saw the tawny muscle beneath the vest. His pale fingers danced across the exposed flesh. His fingers brushed against Seifer's brown nipple. He smirked when he heard the taller man moan softly, and lean forward slightly. Krad pulled back when he felt Seifer's hands go up his shirt.

'Ok, I think we've gone far enough.' Krad bent down and picked up his book.

Seifer straightened Krad, and pinned the smaller blonde's hands above his head, with one of his own. His other hand lifted Krad's shirt. He stared at the silver lines that marked the pale flesh. 'How did that happen?' Seifer's fingers trailed over a wide, long scar.

'I slipped on a bar of soap, then tumbled down a flight of stairs. How do you think it happened?' Krad sighed and looked away. 'I was beaten and raped, alright? Do you have to make everything difficult?'

Seifer forced Krad to look at him. He released Krad's hands, and wiped the tears away from Krad's bottom lid. 'Krad, I'm not going to hurt you. You're too beautiful, and innocent to hurt.'

'Right, Seifer.' Krad tensed, as Seifer's hands moved slowly down his arms. He stared as Seifer took the hair tie from his hair.

Seifer pulled a stunned Krad towards him, and wrapped his arms around the thin waist. _This guy's slimmer than Squall. _Seifer took in Krad's scent. The soft scent of lavender on his skin, and peaches and cream in his long strands. He stepped back and looked at Krad. His hands played with the bottom of his shirt. He saw Krad blush and turn away, obviously embarrassed about his body.

Seifer turned Krad's face towards his, and lightly kissed him. 'We don't have to do anything, Krad. I just want to see you body.'

'Its pale, its sickly, its disgusting, compared to yours.' He sighed, and removed his shirt. He jumped when Seifer's rough fingertips ran over his torso.

'I told you, I'm not going to hurt you.' Seifer glanced up at Krad, before nipping his way along Krad's collar bone.

Dark's head snapped back as Squall hit his prostate. His moans were muffled from the white tie, that Squall had graciously tied around Dark's head to keep him quiet. He had lost feeling in his arms, but that didn't matter. He turned his head to the side, and saw Squall from the corner of his eye. Another muffled moan, as he watched the slightly taller man's sweat-gleaming, well toned body move.

'You're loving this, aren't ya? You love the feeling of someone's cock sliding in and out of your tight ass.' Squall moaned, and rested his cheek on Dark's shoulder-blade, as his hips continued rising and lowering. 'You look so fucking sexy tied up like that,' he panted against Dark's sweat-slicked skin.

'Nnn!' Dark pushed backwards, trying to get Squall in as deep as possible.

Squall ran his hands up Dark's bound arms, and moaned in his ear. 'Don't be so hasty now. Otherwise I'll make you suffer longer.' Squall's hands moved down to Dark's hips, where they gripped and Squall pounded into Dark's ass harder.

Dark's muffled moans, Squall's pants, and the creaking of the bed were the only noises that broke the silence in the room. Dark's head was pulled back, as his hands held onto the ripped sheet that bound his wrists to the head of the bed.

Dark glanced back at Squall, when he felt the grip on his hips tighten. Seconds later, he felt why. His moan muffled, as he felt Squall fill him. He could feel Squall still moving in and out of his ass, as he milked himself. Dark watched from the corner of his eye as Squall moved out of him, and pulled his pants up.

'Remember, you're not allowed to touch yourself. Don't be upset, all the new kids get it. You'll have to wait until someone notices you missing, and comes to get you. Mind you, it is an embarrassing position, so, ta.' Squall kissed Dark's cheek. 'But, if its any consolation, you were the best I've done.'

Dark growled, and pulled on the ties. He moved onto his knees, and stared at Squall, as he pulled his shirt on, and walked to the door. Dark's anger and embarrassment built up when Squall winked at him, and didn't close the door properly. _Fuck!_

Krad looked at Seifer, and turned away. His head snapped forward, and he stared at Seifer. 'What are you doing?' He tried to step back, but the door was preventing him from going any further.

'I promise, Krad, I'll be gentle.' Seifer eased Krad's pants down to his ankles, and took the smaller blonde's shoes off, then eased the material off his legs completely. He lifted Krad up, and looked at him. His eyes softened as he looked into Krad's.

Krad frowned slightly at the gentle twinkle that entered Seifer's eye. He kicked his pants from his legs, and closed his eyes as Seifer's hands ghosted over his body. Not coming in contact with his skin, but close enough to feel the heat.

'Can we? You've been sending me insane for three weeks. Since you first came here. We don't have to, if you're not ready…I promise, I'm not going to rush you.' Seifer rested his lips on Krad's shoulder, and took in the soft lavender scent.

'Right, like when you jumped down my throat about accidentally sneaking into your room, when I thought it was mine?' Krad raised an eyebrow, but moaned when Seifer's lips brushed across the sweet spot on his left collar bone, at the end, near the throat. He felt himself harden, and press against Seifer. 'Yes. Yes, we can.'

Seifer lifted Krad up again, and felt the smaller boy wrap his legs around his waist. He took the smaller blond over to the bed, and laid him down. Moving Krad's fringe from his eyes, Seifer stared into the gold orbs. The setting sun gave Krad's eyes a preternatural gleam, that also held innocence. Seifer's eyes slowly trailed over Krad's face, and stopped at the soft, slightly pouting, pale pink lips. Seifer licked his own, and pressed them to Krad's, feeling the younger boy's cool touch over his back.

Krad ran his cool hands over Seifer's warm. He looked into the green orbs, when Seifer broke the kiss, both needing air. The orangey-red of the setting sun, made Seifer's tawny skin glow, and his eyes dance with peccadillo, making the taller blond look more sexy. Krad's heated gaze danced over Seifer's face, throat, shoulders and chest. Seifer got the message, and moved Krad so he was laying on the bed, as if he was about to sleep.

Seifer stood from the bed, and removed his pants. He walked to bedside chest and opened the top drawer, and pulled out a tube of cherry scented lubricant. He looked at Krad. 'You do know this will hurt, right?' Seifer felt relieved when Krad nodded. _Of course he'd know it would hurt. He was raped after all. _Seifer applied the lubricant to his fingers, and eased his middle finger into Krad's passage.

Krad tensed slightly at the intrusion, but relaxed as his body got use to the feeling. He moaned loudly when the tip of Seifer's finger brushed over his prostate. A slight stinging sensation made Krad look at Seifer, who caressed the long haired blonde's cheek. Krad relaxed at the touch, and moaned. He didn't want to rush it, like he usually does with sex. He wanted to make this feel good for himself, as well as Seifer.

Seifer added a third finger to the two he already had in Krad, before lubricating his own throbbing erection. He hissed at its heat, and positioned himself outside of Krad's entrance. 'You ready?' Seifer eased in, when Krad nodded. He moaned as his member was engulfed in tight heat. He panted as he placed his forehead against Krad's. 'Move when you're ready, baby.'

Krad's face frowned in pain, but slowly unknotted itself, and he looked at Seifer, who was playing with the long, golden strands of Krad's hair. He writhed underneath Seifer, and felt the taller blond wrapping his arms around Krad's small shoulders, pulling him close.

Seifer slowly pulled out, until only the tip of his cock was in Krad, then eased back in. He placed his chin on Krad's shoulder, as his hips did the work for him. He glanced out the corner of his eye. He could see Krad's portrait, and the different faces of pain and pleasure.

Krad moaned as one of Seifer's long drives hit his prostate. He knew Seifer was trying to make it more pleasurable for him. The grunts in his ear were enough to confirm that. He panted and looked at Seifer. 'Ah, Seifer.'

'Oh, babe, you're tight.' Seifer increased the speed, and let his grunts turn into moans.

Seifer eased Krad back down onto the bed, and took Krad's erection into his hand. He pumped it with rhythm of his thrusts. He looked down at Krad and saw the smaller boy had his eyes closed, and was panting, when he wasn't moaning. He increased the speed more, and used his spare hand to hold Krad's hips in place, when they thrusted up.

'Come for me, Krad. Scream my name as your passion coats my hand and stomach.' Seifer bit down on Krad's neck, sucking and nipping. He pulled back and moaned loudly. 'Oh, babe, you're mine now.'

Krad moaned at Seifer's words, and felt his cock twitch. He looked up at Seifer, before he threw his head back, arching off the bed slightly, he screamed Seifer's name as he came. 'Seifer,' he panted, as he felt Seifer still jerking his cock.

Seifer lost control when Krad's walls closed in around his own cock. He bit down on Krad's shoulder, to keep himself from screaming the way Krad had. He smirked at the perfect bite mark, and pulled himself out of Krad. He pulled the smaller blond into his arms. 'You're mine, Krad. You belong to me.'

Krad nuzzled Seifer's chest, as he still shuddered slightly from his orgasm. 'I always was.' He closed his eyes and let sleep take over his jaded body.

Seifer smiled slightly, and kissed the top of Krad's head. 'I know, babe, I know.'

End

Alright, that's my D.N.Angel and Final Fantasy crossover! So, what did you think? If you enjoyed, you might want to look out for "Symphony of the Periled", "The Reign of Rage", "The Night is Calling", and "Whispering Voices"! All D.N.Angel and Final Fantasy crossovers!

Ok, reviews would be greatly appreciated, so I might post one of the other four as well. But, I guess miracles don't always happen!

Peace

Auska


End file.
